Middleton's Wakos
by Kiechi Minuo
Summary: A slash fic about Ron and Gill and the events that bring them closer together. INCOMPLETE


Chapter One- Connections  
  
I sit there across from them, so happy together. It makes me mad to see them together all the time, especially since everyone knows she sees other men all the time! He deserves better, but alas all I can do is sit and watch as the man I love is slowly whipped into submission by that red- headed vixen. I am not alone though, my rival and sometimes enemy agrees with me on this and only this; Kim does not deserve Ron. Either of us would be much happier if one or the other of us was with him, even if it wasn't me I'd rather he was with Ro, at least she'd treat him with respect. All we can do is sit here in silence glaring at them contemptuously as possible, eating our lunches, and waiting for the day when opportunity would appear for one of us to save him from this, this... carrot topped demon.  
"Gil? Hey Gil! You alive in there buddy?" R on says waving his hand in my face. I snap out of my trance, "Yeah! Get your hand outta my face!" I half scream half laugh at him. "Sorry," he mutters turning around crashing right into Kim who was to busy arguing with Bonnie to dodge or catch him. With a loud crash Ron and Kim are both on the floor and as Bonnie's laughter intensifies, so does the deepening red of anger welling up on Kim's face.  
"That's it!" she screams "I am sick and tired of you constantly embarrassing me Ron!" she finishes as Josh Mankey rushes to her aid.  
"B-but Kim! It was an accident... please don't... I am sorry." He whines pitifully at her, nearly breaking my heart.  
"It's always an accident with you! And your always sorry! But it never changes! Come on Josh, I need to go home and change." She fumes her anger almost totally spent, as she leads Josh away. Slowly Ron picks himself up, a blush of embarrassment burning through his freckled cheeks.  
"Ron are you ok? I am sorry, if I hadn't snipped at you this wouldn't have happened." I say shyly helping him clean up. "No, it's not your fault. This was bound to happen, Kim is right... I am a worthless klutz" He says meekly fighting back his tears. "No you are not!" I growl, as I lead him into the men's room to clean him up better. "Besides there are plenty of other people out there, Ya know I think Ro has a crush on you..." I say soothingly as I can while extracting rice pudding from his golden hair.  
"Ro-bell? Nah! Rumor has it she's a lesbian and her mother is an Amazon Queen, she might eat me. Not in the good way either" He laughs.  
I giggle at this in way too girly of a manner, catching myself I go back to grooming him silently.  
"Besides, I should just rest for a while anyway. Kim and I where going out for two years." He murmurs. Slowly he stands and thanks me as he dashes out as the bell for class rings.  
The next day at lunch was even worse, Bonnie and the other Cheerleaders decided to move in on Ron and attack him now that there was no Kim to protect him. "So Klutzilla., did you really think it would last? Kim wasn't ever going to be around to protect you all the time!" Bonnie sneered. Ro taps her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me Bonnie? It sounds like you need an attitude adjustment!" she says cracking her knuckles in to her palms.  
"Oh your butchy little friend gonna save you now?" Terra chimes as I stand up close behind her.  
"Sounds like Terra here could use one too Ro." I say causing a yelp of surprise from Terra.  
"Lets go girls he isn't worth mussing our hair." Bonnie says snapping her fingers, and all the cheerleaders follow her into the bath room.  
"I've got to go now, Gil make sure Ron is ok." Ro says grabbing her things.  
I nod to her and turn to Ron who is still on the floor. He is curled slightly, hunched over hugging his knees close to his chest. "Ron? Ron are you ok?" I ask placing my hand on his back. Slowly as the cafeteria empties he shifts slightly, I can feel his sadness, resonating out of him in waves that make me want to cry. "Ron? We have to get to class." I say. "Everyone else is gone to class! We are gonna be late!" I urge to him. Suddenly he turns around and hugs me, knocking me over. I sit back up holding him close.  
He sobbed into my chest, "N-nobody will ever love me! I am just a loser!"  
"Don't be silly I can think of at least five people who care for and love you," I say in a soothing tone.  
"Oh, yeah? Name them then." He says sarcastically.  
"Your mother and father. Monique, Ro, Rufus, and umm... I love you." I say nervously.  
"You? Yeah right! Thanks for trying to cheer me up Gil but I know you just think I'm a stupid little squeeb." He sobs again.  
I lift his head up to mine with my hand, I look him right in they eyes and say, "No, while you do cry a lot, I do love you" then I slowly press my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Reluctantly I pull away, "Ron, I would never let anything hurt you. I want you to be happy,"  
With a little sob he smiles and wraps his arms around my neck, then he kisses me again. Then I hear the bell, pulling away I say, "Umm while I could stay here all day with you clinging to me we've missed an entire class period."  
"Oh shit!" he yelps as I help him to his feet. "We've got to get to English!" He says scooping up a sleeping Rufus from the table and hands me my backpack. Then grabbing my hand we run to class.  
  
Chapter Two- Finding the Way  
  
Over the next few weeks Ron and I became closer and closer. Ro of course was relived that Ron was ok, but she was (as expected) very jealous of me and wouldn't talk to me if Ron wasn't there all the time now. Ron and I have decided it is best if we keep our relationship a secret. While I could defiantly handle any ridicule I know my fragile Ron could not. So we see each other in secret only Ro knows the secret, for now.  
"Gil can you help me with this please?" Ron asks me in a sensual tone.  
"Sure, you know I can't resist when you talk to me like that." I say back placing my forehead to his. "What work is this?"  
"Trig, and pre calculus..." He says knowing I am passing the class while he cannot. "Please?" he says in a tone he could have only learned from Kim.  
"Fine, but you owe me. I hate calculus," I mutter, already knowing I'd get my reward after school. "Oh my god! You two make me wanna barf!" Ro says standing up. "Your acting like, like sissies!" she storms off ranting about how we've changed. She's just jealous, I know she is. No matter how many times she says she isn't I know she really wishes she had stayed behind that afternoon. But for then next few weeks we where totally happy, but all good things must come to an end. Our happiness burst like a bubble one Monday morning.  
"Hey look! It's the fags!" some football player shouts as Ron and I enter the building.  
I walk up to them and grab the quarterback who made the remark by the collar, "Would you like to repeat that? I didn't quite hear you there." I say lifting him off his feet. Then I notice Bonnie is starting at Ron again.  
"Well girls I guess we know the real reason Kim dumped him! He's not just a loser, he's a gay loser!" Bonnie laughs and so the rest of the squad joins in.  
I start over toward Bonnie still dragging the jock behind me, then I feel a hand jerk me back towards the wall. "Ro?! What are you doing? I need to help Ron!" I yell throwing the football player to the ground.  
Ro leans close up to my face, "How do you feel now Gil? Still happy you took him from me? If I can't be happy neither will you!" she says letting me go.  
"What? You told them?! I thought we agreed that either of us was better than Kim?! I am doing what we both wanted! I am making him happy!" I scream at her as my hands clench into fists. I raise a trembling fist over her head and swing at her with all my might, she dodges and my fist hits a locker.  
"Ah, ah, ah! You shouldn't hit a girl Gil...." She swings around behind me clobbering me upside the head, "It's rude!"  
I sit there for a moment, stunned, my head spinning. Everyone in the hall has gathered around watching as Ro kicks me while I'm down. As I pass out all I can hear is the football team's chanting, "Kill the Fag, Kill the Fag!"  
As I come around I find my self in the nurses office, Ron sitting in a chair across from me with an ice pack on his arm, and another on his head. Then the nurse comes back in.  
"You gave us quite a scare there Gilliam, she broke three of your ribs, your nose and your lip is busted up real bad." She said as she changed the now melted ice packs, which where concealing the great big bumps and bruises on my face. "Your friend has refused to go home, he absolutely said he had to stay with you, you've been unconscious all day. Since we couldn't get a hold of your parents we couldn't authorize you to go to the hospital." She continued on.  
"I'm sorry," I murmur. "I am sorry for all this inconvenience Ma'am. My parents are both away for the month, out on business." I say with a slight wheeze. "Boy, won't they be surprised when they get home!" I chuckle nervously, and then start to cough.  
"Don't talk! You need to rest." Ron says rushing to me, I can tell it is hurting him to see me like this. "Please Gil just sleep now. My parents will be here in an hour to take us home." He says as the nurse walks out. He places his head on my chest and whispers to me, "I'm so sorry Gil, this is all my fault. Please forgive me, I love you Gil."  
"Don't be silly, you are not responsible, Ro is. She is so jealous she won't let anyone be happy till she lightens up. I love you too Ronnie." I say unsteadily, wheezing again.  
"Shhh..." he says placing a finger to my lips. "I should have been able to help you. If I hadn't always let Kim do everything for me I would have been strong enough to help you, a-and you wouldn't be so hurt now" he sobs out, as he gently rests his head on my chest. I slowly place a hand on his head and run my fingers through his golden blonde hair. He stands up slowly, gives my hand a squeeze and says, "I've got to go check for my parents, I'll be right back." And walks out of the nurse's office.  
"Aww, isn't that cute? You love each other." I hear Ro's voice from a shadow in the room. She steps forward from her hiding place. "I could have killed you if I wanted to. But you already knew that. I just don't feel like hurting him that badly yet." She muses looking over her handy work on my face,  
"Go away, you bitch! Ron won't love you even if you do kill me! He'd probably kill himself!" I scream, wincing at the pain only a tiny bit of movement caused me.  
"That would be the point wouldn't it? If I can't have him no one will. It's that simple. If he can't love me I'll just have to break his heart like he broke mine by choosing you." She hisses down at me. Her head snaps toward the door and she vanishes as Ron enters with his mother.  
Mrs. Stoppable bends down and picks me up, tenderly cradling me in her arms and walks out silently, only telling Ron to hush so I can rest. Slowly I slip back into the depths of unconsciousness with only the sound of Ro's mad laughter in my head.  
  
Chapter three- Saving Ourselves  
  
Three weeks I was out of commission, I sat in my bed sleeping uneasily waiting for Ron at the end of each school day. Or for Ro to kill me while I slept. She had been expelled for assault and told she was lucky I wasn't allowing my parents or the Stoppable's to press charges. Finally four whole weeks after the ordeal was back on my feet. Though I knew Ron had been in total hell with out me I was sort of afraid to face my peers at school. But if my Ron could do it then so could I.  
As I made my way into the building people where silent, they just stared. I wished they would have said something, just so I'd have an excuse to pummel their faces in. Ron and I proceeded to our first hour with relatively no trouble. Up until lunch we had a fairly uneventful day.  
"Sorry this seats taken," or "No fags allowed" was all we heard until Monique told the others at her table to grow up, and sat us down with her.  
"Ya know Gil normally you would just beat someone up for these kinds of remarks. What's wrong?" Monique asked cautiously, as though I may fly off the handle and attack her at any moment.  
"No reason accept I just finally healed from my fight with Ro, I would rather not have anything re-broken for a little while." I say nonchalantly as I eat my school grade nachos.  
"Yeah, that's my other question, why in the world did she attack you? I mean I knew you both liked Ron but, you've been pals since grade school, haven't you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well, she couldn't stand that Ron and I are this happy together, so she thinks she can scare us apart, like she does everyone else. Besides we've known Ron since we all went to camp Wannaweep together. She'd pull his hair and I would push him under the lake. Our ways of saying, 'We like ya Ronnie! We're just too stupid to just say it!' we've been rivals ever since. But we vowed we'd save him from Kim, so I was really shocked at her loosing it so quickly." I say forking some of my nachos on another plate for Rufus, who squeals with delight at this, "Cheese! Nummmy!"  
"Ah, well I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid, next time I will be there and I'll kick her ass." Monique says mocking Ro by pounding her palm with her fist.  
"No. Let her alone, she can't kill me anyway. After my little experience with the lake a few years ago, I still have certain powers, like how fast I get when it rains. Besides she just needs time to remember that she cares for her friends and doesn't really want to hurt anyone." I say quietly to Monique as not to disturb Ron and Rufus who have eaten them selves to sleep.  
Suddenly I feel a cold wind and Icy hands on my throat. "Who says I don 't want to hurt anyone Gilliam? I told you in the nurses office, if I can't have him no one will!" Her voice rings in my head and yet it does not sound like her voice. I look around for her, trying to shake this horrible cold felling from my bones. I am snapped back to attention as the bell rings.  
"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Monique says with a concerned look as she wakes Rufus up.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I respond slowly, and shakily I wake Ron up. "I thought I felt something in the air is all."  
"Wha? What did I miss hun?" Ron asks sleepily.  
"Nothing, don't worry your pretty lil head over it." I say hugging him unconsciously, but I'm reminded as Monique giggles.  
"I don't understand how she could not want you to be together. You make each other so happy. I am happy for the both of you." She smiles and giggles again as Rufus begins snoring in her hands. Ron scoops his sleeping pet out of Monique's hands and sticks him into the pocket the little rodent calls home.  
"Come on Ron, you've got to get to home ec. before your late again, then we've got English together and we can go home and sleep as much as you want." I say guiding him out of the lunch room, waving to Monique as she boards her bus for her afternoon classes at Middleton tech.  
As I walk alone to my next class after I drop Ron off, I try to ignore Ro's voice and her messages of death. Eventually they will stop, she has to sleep sometime. I walk to my Calculus class and take my usual seat in the back of the room. I sit and think of how to better protect Ron. Had we been outside Ro wouldn't have stood a chance. All I need to do is get my powers back in check, I think. The whole time Ron and I where together before Ro struck I did not fight anybody. Before the fight I would have whooped her too. I must be going soft from love. But I can't stop loving him, he's my world. I do need to protect us though... maybe I can work Ron into shape as well. Just as long as I don't push him too hard.  
Chapter four- Strengthening Bonds  
  
I have been having the most bone-chilling dreams lately. Ones where the most grizzly deaths befall Ron and almost always at my hand. Or he kills me in some fashion or another, I know these dreams are Ro's doing because her laughter rings loud and clear in the background of all the dreams. She wants us separated, divide and conquer that was always her favorite tactic in games like capture the flag. She has always been devious, but to invade the sanctity of my dreams, that is low even for her. But a bad dream aside today is the day. Today I begin Ron's training; Ro won't stand a chance if we can both defend one another and ourselves. Ron agrees, mainly since he still feels he is to blame for her maiming me so horribly.  
"You ready Ron?" I ask. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes, I wanna be able to help you. I don't want to be as useless to you as I was to Kim." He says in a determined way.  
"I would never be that shallow, besides you helped her on a regular basis. Even she can't deny that. But for today's training since it's a Monday we will swim." I say enthusiastically as I lead him into the backyard, towards the swimming pool.  
"But I don't have a swimsuit yet." He says sadly.  
"Not to worry, I have several. You can borrow one." I smile.  
"But all you wear are those little, not that I'm complaining, Speedos!" he shouts slightly.  
"I know, that's the point." I say with an evil grin.  
"You little devil." He says with a smirk.  
I give him a kiss on the mouth and say, "complements won't get you any where dear, now go change, I'll try to resist the urge to peek but I can't guarantee anything." I say with a wink as I toss him a green Speedo.  
  
"Why resist it's nothing you haven't already seen." He says returning my wink.  
"Yeah but we all know I have a hard time resisting when I do see you naked. Now get changed and let's begin! The sun's gonna set in four hours and that's about how much time we'll need." I say shoving him into the pool house.  
"Four hours? Of straight swimming?" He shrieks.  
I turn and step into the house and change into my favorite blue Speedo. Slowly I slip out of my shirt and pants. Then I notice the windows of the kitchen aren't covered so I close the blinds. Then slipping my boxers off I pull on the swimsuit. I always love the way spandex stretches. I run upstairs to grab a pair of goggles for Ron, his eyes are so chlorine sensitive. I get half way up the stairs and scream as Ro appears in front of me. Panting I say "Jezzus Ro! Don't do that! You scared me half to death."  
"Pity I didn't finish then." She says with a smirk. "So what's with the Speedo? Little sex games in the pool?"  
"No you pervert! Ron wants me to help him work out and get into shape. Just in case you decide to pull anymore shit. The Speedo's are just a bonus for the both of us," I smirk back at her. "You know, this is really stupid. Us fighting over a boy, we've been friends for a long time. Why are you throwing all that away over something like this? Ron and I, we make each other happy. I thought you wanted him to be happy"  
"You don't get it do you?" She asks as though there was something to get. "You both broke my heart. I wanted both of you. With you as a friend and with Ron as my lover. You've both betrayed me, ergo you both must die."  
"What? How did we betray you?" I look her in the eyes and I notice for the first time her eyes are blank, like a dolls. No longer there extraordinary shade of green.  
"You chose each other over me! Neither of you care about me at all!" she screams and disappears in a gust of icy cold wind. Leaving me alone on the stairs. I run to my room grab the goggles and rush back down to Ron. "Ok, sorry I took so long, lets get started."  
  
Chapter Five- Confrontations  
  
As the weeks continue Ro visits less and less. Usually only to tell me how we've betrayed her. Ron however is looking better than ever. His muscle tone is incredible; if he doesn't slow down he may end up physically stronger than me. My powers are getting stronger again. When Ro does decide to appear I can sense her before she even shows up. I am even starting to remember how to secrete the mutagen in my system. For a long while life seemed really good, but eventually when she feels we least expect it, Ro will strike. Until then Ron and I wait cautiously, yet we make a point to enjoy life while we can, we never know if she'll be desperate enough to remove her crystal to beat us. If that happened no amount of training could save us.  
One day at the Beuno Nacho Monique met us there, it had been a week since school let out and we hadn't seen each other in awhile. I sat down next to Ron as Monique sat across from us. "So how have things been? I see you've done a lot with Ron. Very nice." Monique says causing Ron to blush.  
"Not much. Yeah my training program really got him into shape. My powers are working again to. I've even created a reversal mutagen to counter act the one my body produces, watch!" I squeeze my thumb and forefinger together dropping a tiny bead of mutagen on Rufus's head. Slowly Rufus changes into a deep green color and grows tiny fins on the end of his tail. "And now the antidote," I say, producing a vial of clear liquid from my pocket. I place to droplets on Rufus's head and tail and he changes back into his normal pink self.  
"Way cool!" Monique shouts excitedly. "Does it work on people?" she asks.  
"Yes. It works on people, he's trained me using it." Ron says as he unwraps his Naco supreme. "The antidote works, too." He adds just before the Nacos disappear one after another down his throat.  
"Cool!!" Monique squeals. "Can I try? Please Gil?"  
"Fine, but not here in public. After we eat, we'll go back to my place and we'll try it ok?" I say reluctantly. After Monique and I had our fill, and Ron ate the leftovers and ordered six more Nacos for the road, we get in Monique's car and head for my place.  
"I hope you don't' mind getting wet though. You may need to get in the water after the change is complete." I warn to Monique.  
"Nope its cool. As long as my shoes stay dry its cool." She says as we pull into my driveway.  
"Ok, lets go." I say leading them to the pool. "Remember, you will be growing new organelle, this my hurt a little bit." I say as I squeeze the green fluid from my hands into a glass and hand it to Monique.  
"Bottoms up!" She says cheerfully, but her expression changes quickly as she drinks it. "That was sick!" she says wiping her mouth. Slowly Monique's skin changes to a dull greenish brown. Her finger nails growing to long points as the space between each finger fills with a thin membrane. Her toes stretch and fill like her fingers had, and finally on her neck gills appeared slowly as though an invisible knife sliced her neck. "Cool! Wait... I can't breath!" she gasped as I place a finger on her forehead and push her backwards into the pool. "Very funny!" She sputters as we begin laughing.  
"I'm sorry. Your expression was priceless though." I say wiping a tear from my eye. "Do you want to get out?" I add shaking the pink vial at her.  
"That depends," she says coldly "does that taste as bad as the other?"  
"Nope actually, it tastes like sugary fruit." Ron says happily. 


End file.
